


Strangels Among Us

by Starlight314



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Puns, Bad wing puns, Butterfly wings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight314/pseuds/Starlight314
Summary: Stephen gets distracted at Kamar-Taj and gets hit by a spell that gives him butterfly wings.





	Strangels Among Us

“Heya, Stephanie, whatcha got there?” Tony asked with an amused tone. Stephen wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“Do you really need me to explain?” Stephen asked, almost sounding pitiful. 

“Do you call your flying cape a cloak?” Tony countered. Stephen sighed dejectedly. 

“An apprentice at Kamar-taj got distracted while practicing magic unsupervised. I was distracted as well. This was the result.” In fact, Stephen had a majestic pair of iridescent blue butterfly wings protruding from his back. They looked fairly fragile, but Tony supposed that was just part of them being butterfly wings. They almost looked crystalized, or what leaves looked like under a microscope in a pale aquamarine color. Although Tony would never audibly admit it, he thought the wings looked beautiful. Tony’s thoughts started to go around in a whirlwind of randomness, until everything stopped on one point of clarity. 

“Strangel. That’s what I’ll call you.” Tony mused. Stephen, in all his winged glory, was less than impressed with this new nickname. 

“Tony, I absolutely refuse to be called Strangel.” Stephen replied tiredly. “First of all, these are butterfly wings, not the white feathers so commonly associated with angels in the media. Second of all, how do you even think of all these nicknames? You have a huge amount of intelligence, yet you use it for making nicknames like Strangel.”

“Did it hurt?” Tony asked with a snicker. 

“Don’t you dare.”

“When you fell from heaven, cause baby, you sure are a Strangel.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t. You love me.”

“Perhaps.”

“Awww, how sweet.”

“I’ll forgive you for the nickname if you get me some tea.”

“Sure, my dear, is butterfly tea okay?”

“Thin ice Tony, thin ice.”

“Anything you say…” Tony trailed off. 

“Good. Tea please.”

“Give me a minute… my Strangel!” Tony giggled as he bolted to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's the day after I'm supposed to post this on ao3, but I posted it on tumblr yesterday so there is proof that I actually wrote it. I hope y'all like it.


End file.
